Forever
by CheshireEffect
Summary: Matt was not supposed to find him. He wasn't supposed to pop back up in Mello's life and fuck shit up. That's why Mello had left him at Wammy's. He didn't want the only thing he cherished broken and yet here was Matt fucking everything up with that stupid smile. MxM Smex, violence, swearing, all the good stuff.


**Okay I haven't slept in a while and don't plan to. So I decided to be useful and type. The next chapter for Fire Pits and Blue Skies has been out-lined but my laptop is being repaired. Hence why this is just a short drabble since I'm on my cousin's laptop. **

_Italics= flashbacks!_

**I don't own Death Note**

* * *

**Forever**

* * *

Matt sighed and looked up at the starry night as his breath ghosted in the air. It was near three in the morning and he couldn't remember the last time he had slept. All he knew was that he'd finally found Mello. After all the searching he'd done the blonde was finally back in his reach...and yet he was so far away. Letting out a frustrated groan he let his head fall back against the wall of the building.

...

_'You don't have to go Matt. We'll catch Kira together and then you can get Mello.' Near told the redhead as the elder male laid his hand on the door-nob of the hotel room that had become his personal base. It wasn't the first time Near had uttered those words in a vain attempt to get Matt to stay. _

_The redhead simply shook his head. Near would never understand. He couldn't feel, he couldn't connect with others on a personal enough level to understand that Matt __needed__ to see Mello. Turning the nob he gave the albino a half-wave over his shoulder as he left._

_..._

Mello was in there surrounded by trigger happy thugs that were at his every beck and call. He knew from the information that Near had given him that the blonde had gotten cozy with the mafia. He smiled humorously at the thought of the albino. Near was a good kid playing a grown man's game. Unlike Mello who had skipped out to make his own way and catch Kira by himself. Stubborn ass...

Not that he was much better.

...

_Near tilted his head to the side as the door clicked shut behind his only friend. If Matt could be called that. He was the only one that Near could actually say that he liked with certainty. It made confusing feelings rise in him at the thought of Matt. Mello had always treated the redhead like a dog and like said animal, Matt was following his master's scent on hopes of being accepted. _

_Flicking a die from the table by his side Near pressed a button on his head set. _

_"Yes Near?" Gevanni's voice filtered through the ear-piece. _

_'Matt will be leaving the building shortly in search of a missing friend. I would like you to follow him and make sure no harm comes to him... He is important to my future plans in catching Kira.' Near told the agent. An affirmative was heard and Near cut the connection. It would take a bit of recalculating but he could accommodate for Matt's change in his plans. If all went well everything would work out. If not, then he would plan around that as well. _

_..._

Fishing a cigarette from his pocket Matt brought it to his lips and lit it with a lighter he'd dug from his other pocket before straightening up. He could feel eyes on him as he moved toward the front entrance of the building but shrugged them off. They either belonged to an underling of Mello's or Near's so he wasn't concerned.

Pressing in the number that he'd acquired from a previous hack of the building's security system he blew a stream of smoke into the air. The door closed behind him and the feeling of being watched intensified. It was definitely Mello's underlings though given the fact that he'd just walked into the base like he fucking owned the place.

They were either too shocked to shoot him or decided to let the boss deal with him. Too bad the 'boss' was Mello. He doubted the 'dealing' he'd be getting when he saw the blonde again was anything like what they would expect though.

Rubbing out the cigarette on the wall as he walked up the stairs he lit another as he came to a hallway with doors lining it's two sides. Time for a little game of eenie-meenie.

Deciding to take the idiot's gambit he took out the gun he had stashed in his vest and shot into the air once. Bits of dust and ceiling plaster rained down as every door opened. All except one. It was on the right, third down down from the end. Taking out his other gun he pointed them at each of the doors as he passed and shot whoever was stupid enough to aim at him. When he was in front of the door he tapped against the wood with the barrel of of his semi.

"делаться доступным Mello." He called and heard the lock click.

"Почему?" He heard from the other side and couldn't help but laugh.

The door opened and Matt's eyes widened at the sight of his blonde friend. He looked so different now, not just because of the leather but because of his eyes. They were cold, colder than they'd been at Wammy's, and he was now regarding Matt with contempt... And a loaded pistol.

Grabbing a fistful of Matt's hair he pulled him into the room and slammed the door shut before dragging the redhead into a kiss. The hacker was pretty sure that the hardness pressed against his stomach was the pistol because there was no way Mello was that happy to see him.

"You shouldn't have come here." Mello said as he broke the kiss and Matt could only grin.

"Near certainly thought the same." He said only to have the grip on his hair tighten. "Ow! You bitch that HURTS!" He cried and Mello let him go.

"Don't bring up that little freak." Mello spat as he tucked the gun in his pants.

"Sure, sure whatever you say Mells." Matt said as he rubbed his sore scalp. Mello froze at the hauntingly familiar nick-name.

...

_Matt sighed as Mello wrapped his arms around him._

_'I wish we could stay like this forever Mells.' He murmured and the blonde smiled._

_'Who says we can't?' He asked and Matt smirked._

_'Are you saying you'd give up a day of classes to laze around and lie in bed with me all day?' The gamer asked and Mello chuckled as he ran his fingertips lightly along the redhead's arm._

_'Maybe...I was thinking something a little more vigorous that lying around in bed though.' He said and Matt laughed._

_'You'd let Near win? For sex?'_

_Mello looked at him for a long moment before nodding. 'For sex with you, yes. Who gives a fuck about Near anyways? I'll stay with you forever, Near or anyone else be damned.'_

_..._

Forever was a fickle thing.

"Don't call me that. That Mello is dead." He told Matt only to have the redhead shake his head. Cold aquamarine eyes narrowed but Matt didn't notice.

"No he's not. He's in there." He told Mello and the blonde's hands clenched into fists. Matt was not supposed to find him. He wasn't supposed to pop back up in Mello's life and fuck shit up. That's why Mello had left him at Wammy's. He didn't want the only thing he cherished broken and he sure as hell didn't want Matt around to make him feel. He couldn't have feelings if he was going to catch Kira and yet here was Matt fucking everything up with that stupid smile.

"You don't know what your talking about." He told Matt and yet the redhead's grin never faltered.

"He's in there Mells. I can tell from the way you ki-" Mello clamped a hand over Matt's mouth before he could finish that statement. Pressing the pistol to crimson locks he looked Matt dead in the eye. For some inexplicable reason Matt's goggles were down around his neck allowing their eyes to meet with no boundaries.

"Matt you're getting your hopes up over something that no longer exists. I left because I didn't want you." _  
_

Matt scowled and bit Mello's hand until the blonde let go. For a moment he thought the blonde would pistol whip him but Mello just shook his hurt hand out and took a deep breath.

"That kiss was from the old Mello. You're jut being stubborn for some stupid reason." Matt said and Mello tilted his head to the side as a smile came to his face. Matt shivered and tried to duck as Mello reached out and grabbed his hair again. Yanking the redhead down to his level he bit his lip before kneeing him in the stomach. Matt collapsed to his knees with a gasp and Mello let a smirk light his face.

"You always were such a loyal little dog." He said and felt his heart clench at the pain that entered Matt's eyes. Reminding himself that this was for the redhead's own good he tightened his grip on the boy's crimson locks and tilted his head back.

"Why did you come here?" He asked and Matt frowned.

"For you." He said and Mello made a sound of disgust.

"Sure. You just missed getting fucked senseless and decided to chase after me like a bitch in heat." He sneered and Matt closed his eyes.

"If that's what you want to believe." He whispered and Mello gaped at him. Did he just...?

"Get the fuck out." He told him in a voice laced with venom. Matt flinched still not opening his eyes. He would leave himself to the blonde's mercy just like he always had.

When Matt didn't move Mello kicked him toward the door. "GET OUT! Go away! I don't fucking want you! You were just a good fuck! THAT'S ALL!" He yelled and Matt opened his eyes to look at him for a long moment.

"I don't believe you." He whispered but Mello could hear the doubt in his voice. Better Matt hate him and think he had used him than for the redhead's blood to be on his hands. Mello wouldn't, couldn't, live with that.

"I never asked you to." He snapped and Matt stood up and grabbed Mello's shoulders. Pulling Mello into a kiss he looked the blonde in the eyes.

"Посмотри мне в глаза и скажи мне, что ты меня не любишь." He whispered and Mello clenched his fists.

"ты ничего не значат! Ничего! ты никогда не делали." Mello spat at him and Matt closed his eyes as he took a deep breath.

"ты имели в виду для меня все." He told the blonde before leaving the room. Mello closed the door behind him and sighed. Then he let out a scream and punched the door. Continuing to punch it until his knuckles bled he cradled them to his chest as tears slipped down his face. Then he wiped the tears away and counted to ten before storming from the room.

Shooting the first person he saw he turned the gun on the man beside the now dead thug.

"How did he get in here?!" He shrieked and the man cowered away from the raging blonde. Kicking the man in the nose he let out a sound of disgust as blood gushed out with the sound of crunching bones.

"Somebody better fucking know!" He yelled and aimed his gun at the man next to be in sight. By now a crowd of lackies was forming and he was sure that none of them had a suitable answer.

"W-we don't know sir, he just walked in." The man stuttered and Mello sent a bullet through his brain.

"Fucking useless, all of you. You let him just walk in here, shoot a hole in the ceiling, and knock on my door? What the FUCK is wrong with you?!" He yelled and the men shuffled their feet.

"Mello!" The blonde heard and whipped around to face Ross.

"Calm down. If the little shit is that much of a problem then we'll get rid of him." He told the consigliere and Mello's eyes darkened.

"Don't you dare. Don't you fucking dare even think about it. If any of you touch a hair on his head I'll make you wish you'd never been born." He told them and they nodded. Ross just crossed his massive arms and looked down at the blonde.

"I'm still going to keep an eye out for him. He's obviously important and whether that's good or bad importance doesn't change the fact that he's a liability." The large man said and Mello chuckled.

Matt was always a liability.

...

_Breath came in short pants as moans filled the room. Mello had kept his promise of staying in bed with Matt all day and was now pounding into the redhead as said redhead gripped his hair. With a bit off curse he bit Matt shoulder and rocked his hips causing Matt to scream out his pleasure before he bit his lip. Blood trickled from the corner of his mouth as Mello continued to move inside of him and the blonde licked up the crimson liquid with a husky purr. Placing his hands on the gamer's hips he pulled him back and down into his thrust as he sucked on his neck. _

_'Mmm Matty, fucking scream. Come for me baby and scream my name.' He whispered and Matt shuddered as he felt his orgasm grow closer. Bucking up against Mello he shoved his tongue into his mouth as Mello reached between them to stroke his dick. _

_'Oh Go-MELLOOOO!' Matt keened as his teeth sunk into the blonde's shoulder. All Mello could think was _Holy Fuck_ as Matt's eyes dilated and the redhead's cum coated his hand. Continuing to thrust he rode out his own orgasm as Matt grinded against him. _

_'You're fucking amazing.' He breathed against the redhead's heated skin and Matt nodded._

_'Mm s're you.' He mumbled before nuzzling up against Mello's side. The blonde let his eyes slip closed as he stroked his redhead's hair. _

_He wished the could stay like this forever._

_..._

Matt jerked awake at the sound of his phone ringing. Sitting up with a curse he flipped open the phone and pressed it to his ear.

"Hello...?" He asked and his eyes widened as he heard a hoarse cough.

"Matty...I...blew up the base...I need you to come...please."

* * *

**I don't even know what this is. I really don't. Blame lack of sleep for how completely random and trippy this story is. ****I'll try to get a second chapter up but like I said, I don't have much of a means to type.**

******...**

**Translations from Russian:**

**делаться доступным Mello. -Open up Mello.**

**Почему? -Why?**

**Посмотри мне в глаза и скажи мне, что ты меня не любишь. -Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love me.**

**ты ничего не значат! Ничего! ты никогда не делали.-You mean NOTHING! Nothing! You never did.**

**ты имели в виду для меня все.-You meant everything to me.**


End file.
